The Most Twisted Thing Imaginable
by saphirearella
Summary: I'm releasing a whole new possibilty. A side never looked at by any detective's eye, or even thought of. Perhaps more than one killer is present?
1. Chapter 1

Alright, first things first, I do not own Death Note. Also, my birthday is this Tuesday! Yay! Alright, now that that's over, onward with the story!

L sat at his computer, reading up on recent murders taking place. He scrolled down a page of names and came to one that he was familar with.

_Believe Bridesmaid._

"Hmmmm. That names sounds familar...I wonder where I've heard it before... Oh, I see. I remember now..." L's lips curved into a maniacal smile.

"What a pleasant memory..." He said, his eyes glowing red. He started chuckling. A quiet laugh, slowly rising in volume. Up to an insane laugh, but then, Matsuda came in.

"Ryuuzaki? Uh, sir..." The man's short sentence stopped L's laughter right in it tracks. L cleared his throat.

"Yes? Uh, what is it, Matsuda?"

"7 more people have died this week. 6 died of heart attacks. We, of course, suspect this is Kira's doing. Although 1. Believe Bridesmaid, I believe was his name? That can't be right, what kind of a name is that? Anyway, Believe died of being choked by a rope. We thought this was suicide at first, but Believe was a freelance writer living it up and making lots of money. It doesn't seem like he would commit suicide with a life like that."

"People's minds work in mysterious ways, Matsuda. Many of my friends have lived very decent lives, and commited suicide. Perhaps he had relationship trouble? Or maybe he was a weaker person and something small set him off. The other 6 are Kira, but Believe, I would assume has either commited suicide, or been murdered by a very skilled and careful murderer."

Matsuda sighed. "Oh, great...the last thing we need is a new murderer..."

How do you guys like it so far? Short. Kind of like a sneak preview. This was kind of to get your guys' attention and interest. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

4 days later, Matsuda slapped a report down on Chief Soichiro Yagami's desk. The file bared the name Quarter Queen. Quarter Queen had just been murdered, and was a 13 year old female. The Task Force gathered around the report.

"Such a same that such a young child had to die."

Aizawa, infuriated, because he had a daughter of his own, burst out.

"No! She didn't _have _to die! We could've stopped him! If we had, she would probably be with her friends having a good time at the mall right now! We have to catch this guy. If it's the last thing I do..." The last two sentences were said through gritted teeth. The murderer was obviously the same one who had murdered Believe Bridesmaid previously. The locked room technique had been used again, as were the Wara Ningyo dolls. No fingerprints were found at the scene. No fingerprints. No fingerprints from the victim. No fingerprints from the murderer. That means someone had to have wiped down everything in the house, including the light sockets. L rolled over in his chair.

"Yes, I agree, . This murderer must be stopped immediately. I will continue working on the Kira case, but I will allow time to try and solve this case as well." The Task Force nodded.

Light frowned. Another murderer. Kira had made the crime rate go down immensly, but it seemed there were still some idiots who didn't care about being killed.

Everyone went home for the night, leaving only L. He smiled. _Nobody has any idea. Who would suspect the detective who's trying to solve this case, to be the one who's actually commiting it. Heh heh heh, no, Ha ha ha ha, no that sounds fake, how about Hee hee hee hee hee. Nothing works. 'sigh' Ha ha ha ha ha. I suppose that will suffice._ Red eyes shown under his dark hair. A spot of blood on his white shirt, left unnoticed by the Task Force. They must have thought it to be strawberry jam. Which wasn't an unlikely assumption. L continued to cackle, then went back to work on the Kira case. Boring. It was obviously Light, it was just that nobody would accept it.


End file.
